<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King of Nothing by Dragonaddict04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808320">King of Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonaddict04/pseuds/Dragonaddict04'>Dragonaddict04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Changing POV, Chocobros - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gladio is a good person, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is such a mom, Illusions, I’m a horrible person lol, I’m horrible at tagging, Nightmares, Noct needs a hug, Noctis Whump, Self-Worth Issues, more tags to come, no beta we die like men, worried prompto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonaddict04/pseuds/Dragonaddict04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**I’m horrible at summary’s**</p><p>Down in the Grotto things get messy real fast. Now alone with his friends searching for him, Noctis must find his way back to them. Even if his flashlight dies. Even with an unknown enemy lurking in the shadows.<br/>Even with a stupid sprained ankle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Ignis Scientia &amp; Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Slide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Geez it’s freezing in here.” Prompto complained as they delved deep into the Grotto. Noctis had to agree, it was freezing, but he wasn’t going to complain, mainly because Gladio would most likely call him a ‘princess’ as was his favorite thing to do when Noctis complained about anything.</p>
<p>His fingers were numb. “Hey Iggy, you think there could be a Haven around here? So that we could heat some rest and warm up a bit?” Prompto’s eyes widened at Ignis and a wide smile spread across his face, hopeful.</p>
<p>“I doubt it.” Ignis said, “though I suppose you never know, keep an eye out.” Noctis shrugged and Prompto’s shoulders sagged.</p>
<p>Though they had gone quite deep into the Grotto already, they had only come across a few Imps, no real threats had made themselves known. In a way, it was comforting to Noctis that they didn’t have to fight for their lives again. And yet, something felt wrong. He didn’t know what, but something about this felt too easy.</p>
<p>“Yo guys check this out!” Prompto exclaimed.<br/>Noctis turned his jacket flashlight towards his friend.</p>
<p>There was a small passageway leading down, but before that was a shiny slick sheet of ice, still headed down, but in a direction they knew not where.</p>
<p>“How are we gonna get over there?” Gladio piped up, “there’s no way we can jump that, not even you Prompto.”</p>
<p>Prompto hummed and walked over to the far right of the opening.</p>
<p>“Here.” He pointed to a tiny outcropping barely a foot wide, “if we’re careful, this oughta get us across!” He beamed up at the rest of them, clearly proud of himself.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure Prompto… That looks rather unstable.” Ignis cautioned.</p>
<p>“Oh come on Iggy, I’m sure it’s fine.” Noctis assured him. “Besides, if there is a Royal Arm here, we need to do everything in our power to get it.”</p>
<p>After a moment of thought, Ignis nodded reluctantly. “As you wish, your Highness.”</p>
<p>Noctis went first. Pushing his back against the icy wall and scooting slowly sideways across the narrow ledge.</p>
<p>Prompto came right up to his side, Ignis and Gladiolus following suit.</p>
<p>That’s when everything went wrong.</p>
<p>They were half way across when ice underfoot shifted and cracked. It was not particularly loud, but in the suffocating silence of the Grotto it sounded like a thunderclap.</p>
<p>“We need to hurry.” Noctis hissed, picking up the pace.</p>
<p>That only made it worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Crack!</em>
</p>
<p>The ice under Noctis broke away and he let out a shout of surprise. Prompto cried out and reached as fast and as far as he could, trying to catch Noctis, but their fingertips only grazed each other before he slipped from Prompto’s reach.</p>
<p>“Noct!” The echoing scream followed him as he fell.</p>
<p>Well, he wasn’t really falling. More like he was sliding, really fast, down an infinitely dark ice slide.</p>
<p>The ice was smooth but uneven, sending Noctis spinning the whole way down. His shirt was lifted up from the slide, exposing his skin to the freezing ice.</p>
<p>Even with his light, Noctis could hardly see anything as he flew past.</p>
<p>When he began to think that the frigid death slide would never end, he suddenly felt the ice beneath him disappear. He was falling.</p>
<p>He braced himself.</p>
<p>The fall was short, much shorter than the slide. Noctis tucked in and rolled. Or at least that’s what he would have done. But he landed awkwardly on a jagged stalagmite, pain exploded up his ankle and he fell onto his side with a crash and a stream of curse words.</p>
<p>Once he was done spitting out obscenities. Noctis took a moment to survey his situation. His flashlight, that was still hooked to his jacket, was cracked and flickering, but still functional. He could hear what he thought was voices from far above him, but he couldn’t make out the words or even who was speaking.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, so I don’t know where I am, I don’t know how long my flashlights gonna last, and to top it off, my ankle is done for.</em>
</p>
<p>Noctis growled in frustration. Using his flickering light, he took a closer look at his throbbing ankle.</p>
<p>It was swollen and bruised, but thankfully it did not look broken.</p>
<p>He gingerly stood up, using the wall as a support and hopping on his good leg. Tentatively, he put some pressure on his foot.</p>
<p>“Astrals!” He swore, this is gonna be annoying.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, I’ve gotta find the others. Gotta find a way up…</em>
</p>
<p>He started wandering. Looking for a passageway that led up to where his friends would be waiting.</p>
<p>The fierce throbbing in his ankle softened a bit, he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold, or that his magic was healing him. Maybe both.</p>
<p>Noctis stopped to take a breath. It came out in puffs of frozen air. Something was wrong. Noctis felt like he was being watched. He could tell something was stalking him, but he was unsure of what. It felt close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, did it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noctis blinked, <em>what was I thinking about?</em> His sudden forgetfulness worried him, but he didn’t know what he had forgotten.<em> I could have sworn I was thinking something just now…</em> he frowned. Scrunching his face.</p>
<p>After a moment of thinking, he shrugged, <em>I suppose it couldn’t have been that important…</em> he continued walking. He needed to find his friends. That’s what mattered</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>After what seemed like hours of walking, alone in the cold and dark, Noctis slid against the wall and sat down, panting. He was exhausted, he felt like he could fall asleep right then and there.</p>
<p>His eyelids shut and he felt like he was drifting off, but something was there. Something was there.</p>
<p>His eyes shot open. “Who’s there?!” He winced at how horse his voice was.</p>
<p>Out of the shadows to his right, a figure popped up, thin and tall, with bouncing chocobo butt hair and a face full of freckles. Prompto.</p>
<p>“Noct!” He gasped, “there you are!”</p>
<p>He ran to Noctis’s side and knelt down, “are you okay buddy?”</p>
<p>Noctis nodded, “it’s just my ankle, other than that I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Prompto hummed and reached out a hand, hauling Noctis to his feet.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you out of here.”</p>
<p>Noctis paused, “wait, what about Iggy and Gladio?”</p>
<p>“They’re down this way.” Prompto said.</p>
<p><em>Something wrong,</em> whispered a voice in Noctis’s mind. <em>Look</em><em>, something’s not right!</em></p>
<p>Noctis eyed Prompto, who had begun leading him down the path.</p>
<p>Then he saw it. Prompto’s irises were black. He had blue eyes.</p>
<p>Noctis sucked in a breath and pulled away.</p>
<p>“You’re not Prom…” Noctis murmured.</p>
<p>The Not-Prompto smiled. But not the pleasant, kind, wry smile Noctis was used to. This one was gruesomely wide and teeming with… hunger.</p>
<p>Noctis scrambled back, he couldn’t help the cry of shock and horror from ripping threw his throat as he summoned the Engine Blade.</p>
<p>He leapt to his feet, grimacing at the jagged pain that shot up through his ankle. Readying his blade, he pointed it at the Not-Prompto.</p>
<p>But it just stood there.</p>
<p>“Would you really hurt me..?” The Not-Prompto said. “Noct.”</p>
<p>It’s voice was exactly like Prompto’s. Only it’s body, which now looked deformed with the terrifying unnatural grin stretched across it.</p>
<p>“What, you gonna attack your best friend?” Now the voice was distorting too, echoing off the ice and sending shivers down Noctis’s spine.</p>
<p>“You’re not Prompto.” Noctis snarled. Tightening his grip on the Engine Blade.</p>
<p>Suddenly the Not-Prompto rushed him, a gun materializing in his hand. Noctis lowered his blade and instead opted to dodge his uncoordinated attack.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, you’re not gonna fight back?!” Not-Prompto sneered.</p>
<p>Noctis remained silent.</p>
<p>“You’re no fun.” The smile on Not-Prompto’s face faded. “Guess I’ll be seeing you around then. Noct.”</p>
<p>Not-Prompto lifted his gun to his jaw.</p>
<p>“No—!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Bang!</em>
</p>
<p>The Not-Prompto disappeared in the blink of an eye. Leaving Noctis reaching out to nothingness. It wasn’t really Prompto. He reminded himself. There’s no need to show pity.</p>
<p>His knees buckled and he leaned against the icy wall for support. <em>What was that?!</em> He tried to get his breathing under control.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have to find the others. Before whatever that was comes back. I just hope they’re okay.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompto was a mess. A total wreck. “We have to find him!” He bolted down the passageway once they made it to the other side.<br/>A pair of thick hands clasped around his waist, stopping him in his tracks.</p>
<p>“Get a good of yourself!” Gladiolus thundered. “We’re gonna find him, but running around like a headless chocobo ain’t gonna help!”</p>
<p>Prompto settled down enough that Gladiolus let him go. Ignis came up behind him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Gladio’s right Prompto. We need to stay calm. We need a plan.”</p>
<p>Prompto looked at the ground guiltily. “You’re right, sorry Iggy.”</p>
<p>Ignis nodded softly then straightened up. He thought for a long while before speaking. “Our best option is to go and look for him, he’s most likely pretty deep underground by now, and if he’s thinking clearly, he’s most likely waiting for us.”</p>
<p>“That’s assuming he’s thinking clearly.” Gladio added, “if he’s injured he might not be.”</p>
<p>Prompto’s heart rate kicked up at the thought. <em>Noct, buddy, please be okay… heavy dread weighed down on him. What if he is injured. All alone, in the cold and dark. If I hadn’t suggested we go this way he might have been—</em></p>
<p>“<em>Prompto?</em>”</p>
<p>Prompto looked up to see Ignis and Gladiolus both staring at him. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“I said are you ready to go.”</p>
<p>Prompto’s cheeks flushed, “o-oh sorry, I wasn’t paying attention… yeah I’m ready.”</p>
<p>Gladiolus nodded and took the lead, but Ignis waited for Prompto to catch up.</p>
<p>“This is not your fault Prompto.” Ignis whispered softly, “we’re going to find Noctis and everything will be okay, I promise.”</p>
<p>Prompto nodded.</p>
<p>
  <em>I really want to believe that Iggy. I really do.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ferly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis counted the minutes. Alone in the icy depths of the Grotto. He decided after a while of wandering aimlessly, that staying put would be the best idea.</p>
<p>The memory of his encounter with the Not-Prompto still made his hands shake. <em>What was that thing? How did it look like Prompto?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Will it come back?</em>
</p>
<p>Noctis felt a presence that made him jerk his head around, something is here. He eyed the space around him. His flashlight flickered, dangerously close to going out completely.</p>
<p>“Who’s there—!” His voice cut out when his breath hitched in his chest, sending a spasming cough up his throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was I doing?</em>
</p>
<p>He suddenly couldn’t remember. Wasn’t he worried about something? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he was alone. Why was he forgetting things?</p>
<p>A sudden headache throbbing behind his eyes made him wince.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p>
<p>For a split second he couldn’t recall where he was or why he was cold, he couldn’t even recall getting out of bed. But then the moment passed and it all came rushing back with the force of a magitech dropship. He was in the Grotto. He was separated from his friends.</p>
<p>A thick knot twisted it’s way into his stomach. Why was he forgetting things? It was becoming less of a nuisance and more of a real problem.</p>
<p>“How pathetic.”</p>
<p>Noctis leapt in surprise at the sound of a voice other than his own echoing off the walls. He stayed quiet.</p>
<p>“You can’t even take care of yourself for five minutes, can you Princess.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Gladio?</em>
</p>
<p>It was definitely Gladio’s voice, but Noctis couldn’t see him. He searched, eyes roaming around the dimly lit space.</p>
<p>“Gladio where are you—“ he began</p>
<p>“What? You need me to come save you? Again?” Gladio’s voice sneered.</p>
<p>“To think, you’re ‘spossed to be the king. What a sorry excuse for a man.”</p>
<p>Noctis flinched. “Gladio why—“ yet again, Noctis was cut off before he could finish.</p>
<p>“Regis would be so disappointed if he was still alive.”</p>
<p>Noctis’s heart wrenched. Why? Why was Gladio saying these things?</p>
<p>“Except he’s not.” Gladio’s voice continued, his words sinking slowly into Noctis, latching onto his heart. “Alive that is. And whose fault is that?”</p>
<p>Noctis shook his head, “Niflheim.” he rasped.</p>
<p>“Wrong.”</p>
<p>“But..?”</p>
<p>“I said you’re <em>wrong</em>.” Gladio’s voice boomed, reverberating off the ice walls, “it’s yours. You know that, don’t you.” It wasn't phrased as a question. It was a statement.</p>
<p>I heart beating out of his chest, Noctis could only sit there and listen. He was too tired to get up, and his ankle throbbed with white hot pain when he tried to stand. He was stuck.</p>
<p>“You were useless. You are useless. And you always will be.”</p>
<p>“Gladio, please stop.” He croaked out, putting his shaking hands over his ears.</p>
<p>“Regis sacrificed an entire kingdom. To save you. A useless, good for nothing.”</p>
<p>“Stop, please.”</p>
<p>“I wish the Mirillith had permanently paralyzed you, at least then there’d be an explanation for your incompetence.”</p>
<p>Noctis screwed his eyes shut, willing himself to keep tears at bay. <em>Why was this happening to him? Why? Why?!</em></p>
<p>“Stop it!” He bellowed. He was shaking uncontrollably, whether it was from the cold, or anger or fear, he couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>“You’re a miserable human.” Gladio’s voice was fading, a sniggering hiss in his ears.</p>
<p>Noctis curled up, hands on his ears, trying desperately to block out the words. He sat there, shaking, for a long while. Begging the six to stop the horrid utterances.</p>
<p>After some time passed, he noticed that the voice had gone silent.</p>
<p>Letting Noctis bare his pain alone once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gladiolus trudged down the passageway, Ignis and Prompto on his heels.</p>
<p>They had been looking for hours. He wasn’t sure how many. For all he knew it could have been one hour or an entire day.</p>
<p><em>Where are you Noct?</em> His chest tightened, thinking about all the possible things that could have happened in the time they were gone. Was he injured? Was he scared? Is he even aliv— no. Gladiolus shook his head, it would do him no good to think about that.</p>
<p>He was going to find Noct. It was his duty, as a Crownsguard. And as his friend.</p>
<p>Prompto slipped behind Gladiolus and face planted into the man's back, sending them both tumbling.</p>
<p>“Watch it, idiot!” Gladiolus barked.</p>
<p>Prompto shied away, his hair usually fluffed up and glossy, laid flat and dull against his forehead. He looked at the ground, attempting to hide a flinch. But Gladiolus saw.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He hauled Prompto back to his feet. “Prompto. Kid.”</p>
<p>Prompto looked up.</p>
<p>Gladiolus sighed, patting the younger male on the shoulder. “It’s gonna be fine.”</p>
<p>“I know…” Prompto started, averting his gaze “I just wanna find him.”</p>
<p>Gladiolus felt for him. He knew exactly what Prompto was thinking, because he was blaming himself too. He was Noctis shield after all, and he couldn’t keep him safe.</p>
<p>“We will find him.” Ignis’s voice cut through the guilty silence that had settled over them. They both looked at him.</p>
<p>“We simply need to stay focused. Noctis is a strong person, he’ll be fine until we can get to him.” Ignis fixed his glasses. Looking at them both with a stern but kind expression.</p>
<p>“That said, perhaps we should rest a moment. We’ve been at this a while, and we’re not thinking straight. We can continue after we recuperate a little.”</p>
<p>After a moment's hesitation. Gladiolus nodded, “good idea Iggy. Com’on Prompto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noctis slept. A fitful, restless sleep.</p>
<p>He was walking in the vast streets of the Crown City. Beautiful twilight covered the buildings in soft hues and glittering stars shimmered off of clean glass windows.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, the familiar smell of his home filling him with sweet nostalgia.</p>
<p>The streets were quiet. Not a single car in sight. It was peaceful.</p>
<p>Until it was not.</p>
<p>Insomnia was burning. The fierce blaze burned Noctis’s skin like he was the one on fire.</p>
<p>Screams. Terrified, agonized screams ripped through the air like a jagged knife. Men’s screams. Woman’s screams. Children’s…</p>
<p>Gunshots ricocheted through the other noises. The thudding of metal boots. The whine of machines joints.</p>
<p>Suddenly Noctis was no longer on the streets. But in the Castle.</p>
<p>The sounds of battle faded and hollow from far away. The vaulted ceilings and open corridors that once held comfort, felt empty and oppressive.</p>
<p>No matter how softly he walked, Noctis could hear his footsteps resounded loudly. Heavy sorrow weighed down on his heart, making it very difficult to stand up straight.</p>
<p>He entered the throne room.</p>
<p>Inside stood King Regis Lucis Caelum CXiii.</p>
<p>His gaze looked down on Noctis.</p>
<p>“My son.” His voice was devoid of emotion, except a tired sigh.</p>
<p>“Dad.” Noctis’s voice failed him, the lump in his throat keeping him from what he wanted to say.</p>
<p>“Why did you fail me, Noctis?” Regis looked sad.</p>
<p>Noctis could only shake his head. I haven’t failed yet! He wanted to say, I’m still trying!</p>
<p>“Did all our subjects die without purpose?”</p>
<p>No! Noctis was completely unable to speak, despite his desire to reassure his father.</p>
<p>“Noctis.” Hearing his name from his father felt so good, but so painful at the same time.</p>
<p>“My beloved boy. You need to leave.”</p>
<p>Noctis’s head snapped up, gazing pitifully at his father. Why?</p>
<p>“You must wake.”</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>“Wake up. Noctis.”</p>
<p>He felt Regis’s hand glance over his own for a heartbeat. It seemed so real.</p>
<p>The next thing he knew, he was awake. Puffing out cold air and breathing hard.</p>
<p>Sweat dripped from his brow, he felt himself shaking after the strange dream. He held on to that brief moment, when Regis’s hand touched his. His father had been there, even for a moment, he felt his father there with him. But that moment was over, Noctis had returned to reality, where he sat in the ice tunnel, alone and in pain.</p>
<p>Waiting to be found.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The title of this chapter is a  word that means something unusual, strange, or causing wonder or terror. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!!! I’ll update asap!</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cold Cold Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter took so long! I’ve been pretty busy. So I wasn’t able to write much, but I finally did it. Oh and the chapter title is the name of a song by Cage the Elephant. Anyhoo, enjoy the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Noctis was roused from his restless sleep by a sharp gnawing rumble in his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man, I’m starving, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought groggily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what I wouldn’t give for some of Iggy’s cooking… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he shifted into wakefulness, his senses returning, he realized just how hungry he was. He really did feel like he was starving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bone chilling cold had seeped through his clothes while he had slept, making him shiver. He lost count of the minutes a long time ago, but he knew it had to have been quite some time for him to feel this hungry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where are the others? He wondered. He opened his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was met with near pitch darkness. What…? How had it gotten darker? Noctis squinted, his brain still foggy from sleep. His hand fumbled with his jacket, clutching his flashlight. He unhooked it and brought it up to his face. It wasn’t on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s weird… I don’t remember turning it off…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the button on its side. It didn’t turn on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pressed it again. Still nothing. He didn’t understand why his flashlight wasn’t working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh… wait… he remembered now, it had been cracked from his fall. It must have finally given out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis was not afraid of the dark, in fact, he did not mind it at all. But there was something different about this darkness. He couldn’t place it, but something felt unnatural.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps I should try finding the others again… </span>
  </em>
  <span>it had been quite some time and they still hadn’t found him. Plus there were those strange encounters with the Not-Prompto and the voice that sounded like Gladio. He didn’t want to think about those encounters. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>they weren’t real, but it still hurt. To see and hear his friends do and say things like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio especially. The things he had said lingered in Noctis’s brain despite his attempts to ignore it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he slowly lifted himself to his feet, it was difficult in the dark, but he managed. Tentatively, he put pressure on his injured ankle. He was surprised when he found that it didn’t hurt very much anymore, just a slight ache. His butt however was painfully sore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long was I sitting there? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He has lost track, but it felt like a long time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should get going…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No Noct, don’t leave. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis’s eyes went wide. He heard the voice mere seconds before a hand clasped his shoulder. Ignis. But not Ignis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis ripped his shoulder away and started running, he didn’t even look back to confirm his fears. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was another one of those things. Whatever they were. He knew it was not his friend. So he ran in the dark. Because what else could he do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a shout behind him. The fake Ignis was shouting at him to stop. To stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where am I? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like an ocean wave crashing over him, his memory slipped away. Confused, he skidded to a halt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it dark? Why am I cold? Why am I so hungry? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, putting a hand to his head as it started to throb. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I remember anything?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis’s heart pounded in his chest, thudding so hard against his ribcage he thought it might burst. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scared..? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t remember why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Green shown in the dark, glowing green eyes peered at him from the shadows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Iggy?” Noct huffed, his breathing bordering on hyperventilation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shadows lifted slightly, revealing his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis sighed in relief. “What’s going on Iggy? I can’t rememb—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a swift movement, Ignis got up close to Noctis and clasped his hands around his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis struggled to gasp before his Sri was cut off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he realized. Ignis’s eyes didn’t glow. The sharp green contrasting starkly against the shadows. His lips were set in a grim line and his brows knitted together angrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I told you to stay put.” He seethed between clenched teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He did? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noctis couldn’t remember that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I—I’m s-srry’...Igs” Noctis wheezed out. Ignis’s grip only tightened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to stay!” Ignis screeched in Noctis’s ear. It didn’t even sound like Ignis anymore. More like a feral creature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sparks danced in front of Noctis's vision as he started to lose consciousness. “Le— go— plse—“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Astrals! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noctis couldn’t even get the plea out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Noctis. You are going to die. Do something!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something whispered in his mind, it was a familiar voice, he couldn’t place it, but he thought he had heard it before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I can’t hurt Iggy… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not Ignis! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis was dangerously close to passing out, he knew he had to do something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a desperate last ditch effort, he tried calling on a weapon from the Armiger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt something materialize in his right hand. He swung his hand up with all his remaining strength, slashing a dagger across Ignis’s chest with a ragged scream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead of blood. Instead of an agonized cry. The hand on his throat simply disappeared. As did Ignis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis bent over, dismissing the dagger, and let out a ragged cough. He gasped greedily at the air, trying to fill his screaming lungs. His memories fluttered back into his mind along with his pounding headache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So the Not-Friends can touch me. Great.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to find his real friends, fast. He just hoped that he’d be able to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After recovering a little from his encounter with the Not-Ignis, he started jogging shakily down the dark passageway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis was getting quite worried. He kept it to himself, but he had started to fear the worst. It had been almost two days since they had started their search. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had taken a moment's rest to eat, even though all they had was cans of cold beans. But Noctis wouldn’t have eaten yet. Ignis was worried he might starve to death before they found him. Dehydration was also a factor. Also the fact that he might be injured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis’s mind whirled as he thought of how he would treat Noctis’s potential injuries. It kept him from thinking of worse possible realities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gladiolus was currently leading the search. Prompto was branching out a little, but staying within earshot. Ignis brought up the rear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in silence. All senses on high alert for any sounds of their friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please be okay Noctis. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ignis’s gut twisted. He had been Noctis’s advisor and friend for a long time, he had even begun to think of Noctis as a little brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If anything happened to him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ignis shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, Noct is strong. He won’t go down without a fight. We just have to find him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And we need to hurry. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when they heard it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis’s heart almost leapt from his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This way!” Prompto’s voice shouted at them from an off branch of the passageway they were searching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was faster than any of them. He took off down the icy passageway with Gladiolus and Ignis behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scream died out. Leaving them once again on their own in their search. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that definitely was Noctis. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ignis concluded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Which means we’re close. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They slowed their pace so that they wouldn’t miss anything. Continuing on down the passageway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That scream… </span>
  </em>
  <span>It put Ignis even more on edge. It didn’t sound pained, not exactly. It sounded almost… sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Noctis… Noct… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will find you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will find you. Just hang in there Noct. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>